Daughter of the Dragon Empire
by KellyEliz
Summary: Daughter of the now expanding Empire. She doesn't want to be apart of her Fathers thrown. Thanks to the death of The Shredder will the Dragons take over? Or will the Foot fight back? (This is a Reboot of an older story of mine called 'Stand') Turtles/OC's


**_(I do not own TMNT I promise you if I did I would be the happiest. person alive but anywho yes this is the new reboot of my old story 'Stand' I hope you all enjoy. Happy reading my little readers ^.^ _** )

_~*Prologue*~_

'_People say you can't hide from your past.' _

She held her breath. She could feel the body's of the four men that were after her come closer. She pressed her body against the wall of an alleyway, closing her eyes.

'_Because it will always follow you.'_

She let out another calm breath, slowly peering from behind the wall. She could see one of the men's dragon tattoo from a street lamp making the tattoos color fade looking more of dark shade of purple

She moved back behind wall pulling her jacket together slowly zipping it. Readjusting her backpack she glanced across the street seeing a fire escape. She took last look back at the four men.

'_Maybe I can out run mine.'_

She pulled her hood over her blonde hair, bolting out from the alleyway, crossing the street.

"There she is!"

She could hear voices yelling behind her but it didn't faze her. Just kept running.

She looked back seeing all four men running after her. Turning back around quickly, she jumped up grabbing the ladder with both hands. She felt the ladder began to slide down.

She was about to climb back up before she felt someone grab her ankle.

"I got her!"

Looking down she jerked her leg back kicking the one guy in the face making him let go.

"Ah! God dammit!"

"What are you doing!? She's getting away!"

She climbed up the ladder reaching the steps she ran up them grabbing the next ladder climbing on to the roof top.

"Okay.. Which building is closes?" Breathing out she looked around running to the edge of the roof top she looked both ways. There was no opening, no way to get off the roof with out plummeting to your death.

She blew a piece if hair from her face. "Good job Hayley, probably should have thought that one through." She looked down at how far the grown was into the next alley.

"There she is!"

Hayley whipped her head back around seeing the guys climbing onto the roof top. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." she pulled out a pocket knife from her picket tucking under her sleeve. She stood there watching all four guys come closer to her.

She took a breath, as they walked closer standing there defeated. "Okay, I give. I'm sorry I won't run off anymore. " she held her hands. They were about a foot away from her. One man walked up to her grabbing her wrist jerking her towards him. She winced.

"Check her arm." Another guy gave an order making the man pull up her sleeve.

"It's her." He pulled her sleeve up enough to reveal the tail of a purple dragon tattoo that was wrapped around her pale arm. "Looks like we're gettin' payed to night boy's the boss is gonna be pretty happy."

She looked down at her feet as they all started to walk back.

They were about half way down the fire escape. One guy had her by her arm escorting her down the steps. "It's better that you ain't fightin' back. Wouldn't wanna hurt a pretty little girl like you." He looked down at her with a sly smirk.

Rolling her eyes in disgust. Hayley look around checking her surroundings. 'Guys three guys in the front. One over here.. One flight of steps left..' She let her pocket knife slip down from her sleeve, grasping it in her hand.

"Hey Frank, when we get back to the tuck you think- GAH"

All three guys turned back quickly just to see Hayley jerked her hand back from the mans side. The blade from her knife now covered in his blood. The guy let her go grabbing a hold if his side.

"Grab her!"

Hayley jumped over the railing from the fire escape landing on the ground. Getting her composure back she looked up watching the guys either hurry down the steps or attempt to jump down and catch her. She started running, turning out from the alleyway and on to the sidewalk out in the open.

The four men ran out from the alley after getting down from the fire escape.

"Shit where'd she go?" One guy who seemed to be leading the operation looked around though the always busy streets of New York. "Spread out and find the damn kid. I ain't going back to Hun empty handed."

Each guy spread out. Two down another alleyway and another into a crowd of people. The leader of the group walked passed a bus stop that was filled with people waiting for an on coming bus.

Hayley stood with in the group of people at the bus stop, pulling her hood more over her face. She glanced over at the guy who was walking off from the bus stop.

A bus came up to the stop. This was it. She just had to slip on to the bus. That's it.

As the people started piling onto the bus Hayley walked up the steps. She looked at the price for the ride and starting to dig in her pockets. 'Dammit.' She checked her other pocket.

"Here honey."

Hayley turned around and saw an older woman hand her some change. Looking up at the woman with a not excepting look on her face she nodded taking the change. "Thank you, so much."

"Oh don't worry about it sweetie."

Hayley walked up into the bus taking a seat over by the windowing the back. Pulling her hood over her head down a little more she looked out the window seeing all four of the guys scattered looking for her. The bus started to move. She smirked. _'Stupid Purple Dragons.'_ Shaking her head she leaned back closing her eyes, enjoying her ride back home.

The two Purple Dragons who were looking for her in the alley began to have their own conversation.

"Shit, you think we're gonna find 'er?"

"I donno, but if we don't Hun's gonna have our asses."

One stopped and started to think. "Y'know why Hun even wants this kid anyways?"

"Nah man. I mean she's like what? Fifteen?"

"It's whateva', jus' keep lookin' okay?"

They split up again. One looked be hind a dumpster and the other walked deeper into the alley.

**(Clank)**

The guy stopped "Hey, you hear that?"

"Yeah, go check it out."

"What? No you go check it out!"

"What you scared of some punk kid?"

"No."

"Then go look."

He rolled his eyes. Walking closer to where the sound was coming from. "Come on kid. Make this easy on yourself."

"Nah, I think I can handle myself."

The guy stopped. He heard someone. A guy. From Brooklyn maybe?

He looked around but it was dark. "Who's there? Come out in the light!"

"Sorry dude, no can do."

"Huh?" He turned around quickly hearing another voice.

The other Purple Dragon walked over. "You find 'er?"

"Sorry, didn't see anyone else come back here." Another calmer voice spoke.

"Huh? Who the hell is that?" He glanced back at the other Dragon. Suddenly he felt something mettle and sharp come close to his face. It was a blade.

"That girl you were chancing. Who is she? And why were you chancing her?"

* * *

_~* Chapter 1 *~_

_(Five Years Later)_

"Good morning Hayley."

A blonde haired young woman in running shorts, tennis shoes, tank top, and a running jacket walked into the small apartment sized kitchen area. She looked over at the brunette who was sipping on a cup of coffee, still in her pj's. "Hey, Jean." She walked over to the oven opening a cabinet above it. "You're up early."

"I should be saying the same for you. You're never up before 10:00am." Jean smiled softly placing her mug back down and looking back over some papers she had on the table.

Grabbing a box of cereal and a bowl Hayley placed them both on the table, then went to a drawer next to the fridge. "Yeah, but I missed my work out yesterday so I thought I'd go for a run." She shrugged grabbing a spoon. "But you didn't answer my question" she shut the drawer shut with a bump of her hip and opened the fridge. "Why are you up at-" she looked at the clock on the microwave then back in the fridge. "- 7:36am?"

Jean looked up from her papers. "Oh, remember that job I applied for? Well I got a call last night for an interview today. I'm up cause I wanted to finish up some of my resumé incase they wanted to see it in person."

"Wait," Hayley grabbed a carton of milk pouring it into her bowl of dry cereal. "You mean you were serious about working at that antique store?" She slid the carton back into the fridge taking a seat with her cereal.

"Well yeah, why would I joke about that? I only have so much money from my last pay check enough for one more week of groceries." Jean looked back down organizing the set of papers she had in front of her.

"Well I have my job." Hayley said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Yeah but a pay check from where you work won't pay for a two person apartment." Jean grabbed her coffee cup getting up from the table.

"Hey! Working at Joe's Diner is a decant job."

Jean stood at the sink rinsing out of mug. "Yes Hayley, but you work part time." She said placing her cup in the sing before turning back around leaning back against the counter.

"Well sorry I'm taking online college courses." Hayley frowned taking another bite of her cereal.

Jean smiled softly. "Yeah and I'm happy you're finally sticking to it."

Hayley snickered. "Haha, I remember when I met you when we shared a dorm."

"I still can believe you brought that guy back to the dorm." Jean shook her head. "I told you it was a bad idea."

"So what. I got kicked out." Hayley smirked before taking another bite of her breakfast. "He was pretty cute though."

Jean laughed a little. "Okay, I'm gonna go get ready."

"Hey, if I'm not here when you get out of the shower then I'm out running still." Hayley started getting up from the table taking her things to the sink.

"Okay, then I'll see you later." Jean started walking back to the her room.

Hayley walked to the front door. "Good luck on your job thing!"

Jean shook her head smiling, grabbing her clothes walking to the bathroom. "Thank you!" She said hearing the door shut.

Hayley jogged down the steps from her and Jeans apartment complex and reached the sidewalk. She grabbed her phone and her earbuds. Turning on some music for her little morning run.

About half way through her run she stopped to take a breather. Pulling her head phones out she walked closer to a news paper stand. "Huh.." She huffed, picking up the front page article.

"The Night Watcher Returns..."

* * *

"Ape? What you doin'?"

"I'm getting ready for an interview." April was in the bathroom putting on her make up.

"Oh, for what?"

"I have some one coming in today. I might hire to work at the shop." She said outing her hair up in a bun.

"What? But I thought you had that handled?"

"Well, Casey, I've been getting more business the usual so I wanted to hire some help." She brushed past him walking out if her room and to the kitchen.

"Well I could help." He followed her.

She stopped turning towards him. "Look, Casey I appreciate it but I need someone who's more...careful." She smiled softly before going back towards the kitchen.

"Hey, I can be careful." He crossed his arms.

"That antique vase you broke last week says other wise." April grabbed an already made cup of coffee and took a sip.

Casey walked into the kitchen. "Well, say you do hire this person. How much would they be at the shop?"

April looked up at him from her coffee mug. "Well I was thinking an average work schedule." She twerked an eye brow. "Why?"

"Well, what if the guys decide to visit or somethin'?" Casey said crossing his arms again, leaning on the counter across from her.

"They know about me hiring someone Casey. Don't worry about it." April smiled at him. Before glancing at the clock. "Oh it's almost 9:30am. She should be here soon." April put her cup down. She started for the stairs but stopped turning back around. "Please don't interrupt this interview. Okay?"

Casey opened the fridge. "Don't worry babe, I'll just hang out up here." He bent down grabbing a root beer.

"Thank you." She give him one last smile before heading down stairs.

Casey took a seat on the couch. Taking a swig of his root beer, flipping on the TV.

_"Wheatear today isn't to bad, were going to be hitting the up to the 70. Not to bad. It'd be a great day to be outside..."_

Casey placed his drink down. Leaning back against the couch, both his arms were strung out on the back of the couch and both his legs were propped up on the coffee table.

_"...In later news. The Night Watcher Returns? We'll have more for you on this fast spreading topic after the break."_

'Huh?' Casey sat up taking his legs off the coffee table. 'I thought Raph quit that gig for good a year ago?' He watched the TV show an old photo of "The Night Watcher" before going to commercial.

* * *

"Raaaaph?"

A slightly annoyed Raphael breathed out of his nose taking another quick jab at his punching bag. He was getting annoyed with everyone interrupting his workout.

"Uhm. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Raphael let go one last hard punch on the bag. Sounds of the chains holding up the punching bag rattled from it swinging back and fourth. Letting out a heavy breath Raph walked over to the weight set grabbing a towel off the rack. He whipped off the sweat that set on his face from his own daily workout routine.

Raph walked over to the living room area seeing one of his brother's sitting on the old worn out couch. "Alright, was is it Mikey?"

Michelangelo sat up moving the chip bag off his lap. "I don't know, you tell me." He leaned forward grabbing the remote turning up the one of the TV's, the big one in the middle that was surrounded by a few smaller televisions.

Raph looked over towards the television. The news was on.

_"...Recent reports of the 'Night Watcher' have increased in the passed month..." _

"Hmm?" Michelangelo looked up at Raphael waiting for an answer.

"That ain't me." Raph crossed his arms continuing to watch the broadcast.

_"...A group of local teenagers caught this glimpse of said Night Watcher on one of their cell phones. "_

A pixelated video popped up onto the screen. the view was from second of third floor of a building, showing a car rush pass apartment complexes. Soon after a black motorcycle sped after the car.

"Whoa.." Mikey sat up slightly. "You sure it isn't you?" He glanced up at Raph who still had his arms crossed.

Raph was about to speak but he was cut off.

"It's not him."

"Why you say that Don?" Mikey turned back around looking over at the small lab like area where Donatello sat typing away on his laptop. "Well-" he got up bringing over his laptop. "I've been rewarding this video..." He sat down next to Mikey who looked over at the laptop screen. Raph watch from over Don's shoulder.

"See if you pause it right here.." Don paused the video. He pressed a few buttons before the video started to zoom in to the 'Night Watcher' and became unpixelated. "See right there." He pointed at the screen. The person had on all black even a black helmet. Donatello pointed out their hands. "See. Five fingers." He moved the picture over. "Plus they don't look like a giant meal turtle."

"Hey what are you guys all looking at?"

All three turtles turned around. "Oh, hey Leo." Mikey said before turning back around.

"It's a news report over the Night Watcher." Don answered zooming out of the video.

"People are still talking about that?" Leo stood next to Raph. Both looking at the laptop screen.

"Nope. Theirs a new guy in town." Mikey said grabbing a bag of chips that were on the coffee table in front of them.

"It's probably just some kid tryin'ta be a hero." Raph shrugged.

"Uhm.. I don't think some kid blow up an abandoned warehouse." Don was reading some more of the article off his laptop. "It says here that the Night Watcher was spotted in the area before the warehouse collapsed."

Mikey looked over taking a bite of another chip. "Why would he blow up an old warehouse?"

Donatello continued to read. "Police suspected weeks before the warehouse was possibly a large meth lab. More then 15 to 20 bodies were found dead. 14 Injured."

"Damn."

"Why would someone just blow up a big place like that?" Mikey looked at the picture of what was left of the warehouse on Don's laptop. "I mean yeah meth labs are bad and stuff but he like... killed those people." Mikey looks up at raph. "For the recorded. Raph you were a waaaay better Night Watcher."

Leo crossed his arms. "Yeah this guy seems more like villain then a vigilante hero."

Raph twerked his a brow glancing at Leo. "Whatch'cha thinkin'?"

"I don't know.." He thought for a moment. "I say lets just wait it out. Maybe this Night Watcher thing will just die off." Leo looked down at the laptop seeing a picture of the rubble that as a warehouse thinking..

* * *

Jean stood at the front of the shop. She breathed out. "Okay. Just breath Jean." She was nervous. This was the fourth job she applied for and the only one who called her back. She not only wanted this job but she needed it.

She took one last breath before she walked into the antique shop.

She pushed open the door and heard a small bell ring. It was a small shop. Very unique in its own little way. She saw a redhead woman who was standing behind the counter off to the side.

"Hi, you must be Jean." The woman smiled sweetly holding out her hand.

"Yes, and you must be Miss O'Neil." Jean smiled kindly back taking her hand and shanking it.

"Oh please, call me April." She smiled. "So I saw your resume and it's very expressive. I'm surprised you would even wanna work here."

"Oh, well thank you." Jean smiled nodding.

April brushed her bangs from her face. "What made you want to work here?"

"Well. When I was younger my grandmother had a lot of antiques and I loved them. I was just always fascinated by old keep sakes." Jean shrugged.

April smiled. "Yeah. My father love old antiques too. They just show so much and explain so much from the past. Like each thing has it's own story."

Jean lit up. "Yes, exactly."

"Alright. So, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow at 8:00am right?"

Jean was about to respond before she stopped. "Wait. I got the job?"

April laughed. "Well of course. Is tomorrow to soon for you?"

Jean's eyes widened. "Oh! N-no. It's perfect." She smiled.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." April said with a kind smile watching Jean leave.

"I'll be here. Right at 8:00am. I promise." Jean nodded smiling before she left.

April smiled watching the door close. "What a sweet girl." She thought before heading back up stairs. She shop was closed today. Due to it being a Sunday. She climbed back up the steps.

"Hey babe, how the interview go?" Casey was sitting on the couch still flipping through TV Channels.

April walked to the kitchen."Oh it was great. She's starting tomorrow."

"Wow that quick?"

"Yeah. Oh, hey did you ask they guys if they wanted to come over for dinner?" She looked up in the cabinets seeing if she has enough food to cook.

"Was I suppose to?"

April sighed. "Ugh, Casey we talked about it yesterday."

"Well, my bad. I'll just call'em now." He said getting up off the couch.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hello?"

...

"Hey Casey."

...

"Uhm yeah give me a sec. HEY GUYS." Michelangelo hollered holding the phone from his face. "WANNA GO TO APRIL'S FOR LATE DINNER LATER?"

"Must you yell?"

"Oh hey Leo. Wanna go to Aprils for dinner later tonight?"

"Sure but we can't stay for to long. We still have patrol." Leo said before walking off to the kitchen.

Mikey put the phone back up to his ear. "Leo says it's cool...uh huh...see ya later."

**(Click) **

* * *

Hayley was about to head back to the apartment for lunch before she remembered she wanted to make a quick stop before heading home.

She came up to an older apartment complex. Walking down the alleyway till she came to a door. She knocked on it twice till it opened slightly.

"Hayley?"

"Who else would it be?" She smiled.

The door opened all the way. "Hey." A girl with short red hair that was almost to her shoulders held the door open. "What's up?"

"Just thought I'd come by."

"Oh well come on in." She moved out of the doorway.

Hayley walked in. She looked around. "I'm surprised you didn't move apartments yet."

"Why you say that?" Shane closed the back door locking it.

Hayley sat down on the couch. "Well you like moving around a lot." She shrugged.

"Yeah..but I donno. I kinda like this place." Shane shrugged as well.

"So-"

"So, why are you really here?"

Hayley looked up at Shane hurt. "What? Can I not visit my own friend?"

"Hayley.." She wasn't buying it.

Hayley sighed, looking down at her lap. "Shay. I just wanted to come and check on you-"

"Here we go." Shane crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"No-Shane. I just wanted to see how it was going. I mean I know you get sad sometimes and-"

"I'm fine." Shane walked off to the small kitchen area.

Hayley got up to follow her. "I know. I just wanted to make sure.."

Hayley worried about Shane sometimes. Ever senses she found out who killed her mother.. She just wasn't the same.

Shane turned around leaning back on the counter looking over at Hayley as honest as she could. "Really, Hayley, I'm fine."

Hayley sighed. "Okay."

It got quiet for a few moments. Till Shane spoke. "So, I gotta job to do tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

Shane walked passed her and back into the living room area. "Wanna go? It'll be fuuun." She plopped on to the couch.

"Uhm. I don't know. I mean I have work tonight.." Hayley rubbed the back of her. She glanced over at Shane's arm. She has it wrapped up. You could only see the the bottom half of her purple dragon tattoo. "Hey what happened to your arm?"

"Oh, back at HQ I fought again." She shrugged.

"What? But why? Those guys are insane."

"Eh it wasn't that bad. I got some decant money though." She chucked slightly.

It got quiet again. Shane looked over at Hayley who took a seat in a chair close to the couch. "Y'know they stopped looking for you."

"They won't. You know they won't." Hayley glared slightly shaking her head.

"Hey," Shane sat up a little. "Look I know, I hate those dickhead dragons as much as you do..."

"Then why don't you leave?" Hayley crossed her arms.

Shane sighed. "You know why I can't."

"But you can. I did."

"Yeah but if I leave they won't send a search party like they did for you. They'll have a bounty on my head."

Hayley sighed. She hated the purple dragons. She hated how every morning she woke up to that sickening tattoo that was laced around her pale arm. She wanted to some how put a stop to all the horrible things they did. The stealing, kidnaping, even raping.. That's why she got out. Her father tried to hide it all from her but he couldn't.

Hayley looked up at Shane. "So when we leaving tonight?"

* * *

**_(Okay so guys what do you think? Chapter one of my new version of Stand? Took me a while I know sorry I wanted to draw out a cover picture. I hope y'all enjoy it and the reboot of the story ^.^ there is gonna be more to come soon. I promise but I must go to bed. I'm so tired. It's like 3 in the morning. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave me some feed back I love feed back. Helps motivate me to write more. But anyways I'm off to bed. Till the next chapter. Laterrrr)_**

**_:D_**


End file.
